


Belong

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot patches Parker up after a con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "broken glass"

“Hold still,” Eliot growled, but his hands were gentle as he held Parker’s wrist. “I gotta make sure there aren’t any pieces still in there.”

“Why?” she asked— not to be annoying, but genuinely curious. “Glass isn’t poisonous.”

“That doesn’t mean it belongs in the human body.”

“And it stopped bleeding,” Parker continued. “If you leave it, it’ll just heal up on its own, right?”

Eliot kept his eyes on her hand so she wouldn’t see his anger, and think it was at her. “We’re a team now, Parker. We take care of our own.”

“Oh,” she said, softly. “Oh.”

THE END


End file.
